Pandora at a Wizard School
by kouharen
Summary: When Pandora sends some members to a wizarding school and that school just happens to be Hogwarts...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pandora Hearts.**

**A/N: crap. sorry messed up with the upload. urg tired brain did not work...gomen**

Gilbert sighed, and took another drag from a cigarette that dangle at the edge of his mouth. He wasn't too thrilled to being on a mission with Break or Alice. The only good part was that Oz was also assigned this mission. Of course Gilbert had to stay and protect the young master.

Dropping the cigarette and crushing it with his foot, Gil looked around the train station. "What number was the platform?" He asked his companions.

No response...Gil looked around him for Oz, Alice, or even Break; they were nowhere in sight. The raven haired male started panicking.

"Oz! Oz!" he called for his young master as he ran around frantically through the massive crowd, eventually ending up back where he started.

"What?" A small, innocent voice asked from behind the tall male.

Gil turned around to see his small, blond, young master smiling up at him.

"Why are you freaking out Gil?" The blond asked in a curious tone.

"I-I thought I lost you." Gil whimpered.  
Oz only smirked in response. The raven looked at the others' faces: Break and Alice, and they were also smirking.

A shocked Gilbert gasped, "Y-You were all hiding, w-weren't you! A-And-" He stopped talking, being close to tears now. "E-Even you, young master?" he questioned, looking at Oz.

Oz looked like an evil demon had possessed him. The raven turned away and whimpered some more, upset that his young master would be a part of some mean trick like this.  
Gilbert, now sobbing in an emotional corner, was still being picked on by his young master and Alice.

"Let us get going." Break announced,  
"We don't want to miss the train."

Oz, the only one paying any attention to Break, nodded in agreement. Alice was just too absorbed in her fun-still tormenting Gil that is-to listen.  
Oz grabbed Alice; she protested a bit from having her fun cut short-shorter-and Break grabbed the annoyed and upset, Gilbert. They started walking towards platform nine.

"So Clown, what plat- plant- you know! What number is that thingy we're looking for?" Alice asked.

"Platform nine and three quarters." The silverette replied.

Oz frowned as he looked around the train station. "But there isn't a platform nine and three quarters." The blond replied.

-

Just then something hit the side of his head; something wet and...sticky?! Cautiously the raven haired male reached his hand back and touched where he'd been hit. Pulling his hand back, it looked to be covered in chocolate-melted chocolate for the matter. Gross. At that, Gilbert turned around and looked immediately at Alice and Oz, sitting opposite him, laughing their asses off, and pointing at him.

Now embarrassed, Gilbert yelled at Alice, "Stupid rabbit! Stop bugging me! And stop being a bad influence to the young master!" he leaned over and bonked Alice's head.

The brunette pouted and mumbled something about, "Seawead Head".

"Hey Gil. So where ARE we going?" Oz asked curiously, as he swung his legs back and forth into the seat.

"Well, you and Alice are going to this school called Hogwarts, as students. Me and Break are going as observers for the Dukedoms." the Raven replied, and then quickly added, "I won't be too far away, Oz. I will be able to see you, don't worry." Gilbert really was the one who was worried to be separates from Oz-Gil being the worry wart that he was.

The blonde male just giggled and pat Gil's head. "Hey Alice-chan, let's go get changed~" Oz suggested cheerfully, grabbing two sets of black robes.

Alice on the other hand crossed her arms and puffed put her cheeks. "But I like my clothes! And don't tell me what to do, stupid manservant!" she retorted and bonked Oz on the head.

"Oowww!" he cried, rubbing his injury.

Alice took this moment and grabbed a set of robes. Now Alice being the refine lady that she was began changing right in their compartment.

"S-Stupid rabbit! Go to the bathroom to change!" Gil cried with a blush very visible across his face.

Alice pouted for a moment then went to go change in the bathroom. Oz sighed, and followed to go change as well.


End file.
